


Affection

by revolverocelots



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, No actual spoilers, Post-Timeskip, byleth gets a boner: the drabble, for clowns who cant tell: this is m!byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolverocelots/pseuds/revolverocelots
Summary: After-battle talks in hiding, a fraustrated King Dimitri finally succumbs to what he's been holding back. [No spoilers. Just Post-Timeskip.]





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> happy fe16 release. heres some shit for best boy! also posted on my writing tumblr @inbirthwritings

"I suppose the past few years haven't treated you nicely." Byleth whispered, gently running his hand over the the rough surface of his former student's arm. Scars were painted throughout the king's body, from his muscled back to arms that needed more rest than it hardly got. Dimitri scoffed, head lowered as he wanted to avoid eye contact with his companion. "As if that weren't obvious enough, professor." 

Byleth sighed over the sound of the rushing waterfall in the cave's background and leaned forward, resting his head on the other's shoulder, which was covered by golden locks of hair, unclean matted with the blood of- the fallen, perhaps? He took a whiff- Dimitri no longer smelled like royalty, strong scents of expensive cologne and pages of worn books had faded away, replaced with the bitter smell of one's victory- a lonely one, surronded by enemies and the weeps of the fallen. Byleth experimentally placed his hand on a scar below his neck, earning a flinch from the blonde. He leaned forward towards his ear and whispered. 

"Relax. I won't hurt you." 

"Don't be foolish, the enemy-"

"Gone. We made sure of that, didn't we?" Dimitri felt his professor's hand along his back, along his scars that just refused to fade, a reminder that he would always be the same. He sighed, dropping his furred cloak he was clutching in his hands on the wet, stone floor, allowing Byleth to continue, after all- he had always had a soft spot for him, especially during his academy days. After class sessions were more like dates than anything. Dimitri- at the time, polite and naive, opened his arms to his professor, basking in the affection he received, cherishing every second, every single damn moment that had suddenly just disappeared when-

"Dimitri."

Oh. Not that tone.

Dimitri tensed as he felt the hand that was just traversing the scars on his back like it was a map. His voice- it was the tone he used when someone had messed up, broken a rule, or just anything bad in general during class. Byleth could probably tell he was overthinking, he could always tell what was running through his mind, he could always see right through him, every single movement, may it be in mundane everyday things or in the heat of battle, his dear professor was always one step ahead of him. He opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly felt two hands wrap around his body, from behind a nose pressing itself to his neck, and something else agaisnt his thigh.

"Say something, please? It feels.. odd when you're quiet." Byleth murmured against his neck as he pressed a small kiss to his flesh. 

Dimitri took in a deep breathe, throwing everything he previously had in his mind away. Turning his his head around he placed hands on his belt. 

"Make sure it doesn't hurt too much, alright?"

Byleth grinned.


End file.
